Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and are self-emissive display apparatuses that emit light when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine and are eliminated in the organic emission layer. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are widely-known as next-generation display apparatuses because of high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, a high luminance, and a fast response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.